


keep sailing onto the horizon

by dorkousmcsmstuff (gaydorkouswriter)



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: ;), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consent, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gore, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Sex Mention Only, Slow Burn, Violence, also, apparently thats a literal tag???, as the second tag say yep its only a mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/dorkousmcsmstuff
Summary: ~When the ocean sings, it was time to go~Stella was boarded on a ship, to leave her childhood behind and moves toward her future.Petra and Jesse are looking out to plunder merchant ships and fight privateers and pleasures across the ocean.But when two worlds clashed together, the course had altered forever.





	1. Chapter 1

_The sound of the ocean splashes against the cliffs, a small manor  stands on the top._

_There’s a balcony facing the ocean, and on it was  a young man. He was carrying his daughter on his right side, watching the ocean sings its song and the seagulls squawked aloud in the sky._

_The young man hums a song, a song of quietness and peace… for the time being._

_It was long before his daughter begins to leans her head against his shoulder._

_“Papa?” She mumbles softly._

_“Hm, what is it my llama?” He says, looking down to see his little girl._

_“Can I sail out there like you?” He looks out, and stare at a couple of ships that was sailing on the edge of the ocean._

_He smiles, the sadness and warm at once._

_“Someday, my dear.”_

_“...Someday…” She repeats, closing her eyes slowly._

* * *

 

Thirteen years later

 

* * *

 

The woman opens her eyes, blinking as she shields her eyes with her hand from the sun.

The woman pulls her hand away when she saw the ship. It was a merchant ship, she took the notice, but in a closer look, the ship had seen battles enough. She could tell it must had been a luxury, with a figurehead of a maiden and the sails so white and plain against these masts.

She observes the structure of the ship. She was correct that is the very ship she is going to be on. The woman could recognized it as a merchant ship. She observes the shape and noticed that there were few scratches and cuts.

She muses that it was one of the many fewest merchant ships that had almost plundered and had survived out in the sea.

The woman then watches the men hurling cargos into the deck. In that moment, she has been waiting for them to finishes transferring, when she turned to see a dark-skinned man in his old age.

“Stella.” The man speaks once he was closer, and the woman could see his green waistcoat and a brown tricone.

“Hello Otto.” Stella smiles.

“You’re leaving?”

“Yes.”

“I’m guessing your father sent you away?” Stella chuckles.

“Oh no, it was time that I actually have to go.” 

“That’s very true, please when you see him.” He looks at her with a small smile, “Tell your father that the Old Crown will always be with him and you.”

“I will be sure to deliver your message  to him. Ah! Before I go, tell your husband that I will miss his cooking greatly.”

“Then I will make sure to tell Ross that! He had told me that he will miss your sarcasm everyday!”

They both laugh at that, and soon the two heard the shout. They look around to see the quartermaster announcing that their cargos had been loaded and ready to leave soon. Stella and Otto look each other with smiles.

“Looks like the ship is ready to go. I hope to see you again someday.”

The old man only smiles and tips his tricorne, saying “I hope so. Godspeed, Stella.”

“You too, Otto.”

She watches him smiles at her once more before leaving. Stella sighs once he was gone. She turned around and looks at the ship.

It was time to go home.

She thinks to herself, as  she straighten her back, her chin high and begun to get on the ship.

 

***

 

It had been a couple of hours since the merchant ship was departed. Stella had been struggling as she held the railings tightly. She looked up, seeing the distant shape of her island-- the childhood she grows up in-- disappearing before her eyes.

Stella could feel the homesickness sinking in, and can’t help it.

“Miss Albert, you look unwell.”

She look to her left to see a old man, cladded in a long tailored coat with white swirl lining along the edge of the fabric. He pulled off his tricorne, bowing a bit with a small smile.

“I assumed you have never step a foot in a ship before?”

  
“Yes, Captain.”

The woman straighten her back, her hands knocking against each other on the railing. She nod with a quick response.

“Aha! Then, what do you think of my ship?” He asked, leaning against the railing. The woman look down and looks up.

The woman look around the deck. For a merchant ship, she can see the crew seems to fit in as if it was their home. The deck had scratched and some mismatched planks which assumed to had replaced a few times in the past.

She looks up to see the brown and white flag on the top of the lookout that stands in the middle mast.

“She’s beautiful, and I could see your men loves you very much if the luxury shows. But I can see you and your men had been through… dangerous waters. Pirates?” She observed, looking at him with a nod.

The captain was pleased, if not, surprised to hear from a woman who seen to be familiar with the ships itself.

“Yes, my men and I had escaped and had some dealings with them for a long while now.”

“So it is true? That the pirates are dangerous out in the open seas?”

“Correct. The pirates are dangerous, but they’re also thieves. Murderous thieves, mind you.” He look out to the ocean, “But let’s not dwell on these horrors as we can see--”

He gestures the quietness they had in the middle of the ocean,

“--It’s peaceful, and my navigator had assured that we are to stay out of the pirates’ seas.  What about you, Miss Albert? I believe that you’re going to Campio?”

“Yes, I was sent away to study abroad, in my homeland.”

“Ah, Campio’s home?” She nod, “I see. Do you know Campio, then?”

Stella looks down, watching her knuckles as she thinks for the answer. After a while, she look up to watch the ocean.

“I am not sure. I haven’t seen the mainland for  thirteen years.” She says, “It might be different than I remember.” Stella speaks somberly.

“Ah, so Taiga Isles had been your entire childhood then?”

“Almost but yes.”

“Miss, who was that man you were chattering with before you got yourself in?”

“That would be Otto Alcroft,” She sighs now that she can feel that homesickness kicking in, “I do miss him and his husband now that I’m out of… here.”

“Otto Alcroft? One of the best sailors?” The woman nod, “Amazing. I knew he had retired for a quite time now. Heard he’s now one of many merchants’ favourite customers. How did you came to know him?”

“He’s a old friend of my father. He raised me the rest of my childhood when my father couldn’t. So I stayed there.”

“Hm, that’s a interesting tale right there.” He rubs his beard, understandingly.

“I wished if it wasn’t.” Stella gives him a small smile with a shake of her head.

He looks at her and observes the woman’s face.

For a while, the merchant captain only stares at these eyes. They were green, and stern. It was like…

“Miss Albert?” He speaks softly, glancing over his shoulders to make sure no men of his own will overhear this.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Are you sure, you’re Stella Albert?”

“Yes, what’s wrong with my name?” Stella frowns.

“Well, by any chance, are you the daughter of--”

His realization was cut off as something explodes near the merchant ship. The two turns to the source, and one of the captain’s crew, a lookout up there in the middle mast, screaming loud and clear.

“ _Pirates!_ ”  

The captain curses, slamming the railing with his fist before looking at Stella.

“Miss, you better go and run for the cabin--!

Another cannonball was thrown near them, just almost so close that the captain held Stella’s shoulders, moving her around and pushes her toward the cabin.

“Go!” He shouts as Stella nearly stumbled on her foot.

Stella managed to sprint after that, running across the deck, while she drags her dress as possible as she could and opened the door to the cabin.

Stella shuts it close behind her, and slammed her back against the door. The woman looks around the cabin of the Captain. It was almost too clean, and she sees the back window.

Despite the size of the window, the woman walk toward to it and bends down to get the good look of what was happening out in the ocean. Stella gasp, her breath sucks in as she saw a ship.

It’s a brigantine ship, she recognizes right away and it was approaching fast toward the merchant ship.

But that’s not what caught her attention. It was the way the ship looks, with woods look scarred and the sails are dark crimson, almost maroon and she widened her eyes at the flag.

It was black as the night and the symbols were… interesting. There were draft drawings she had seen in her father’s study room at one point.

The drawings, she remembers, were commonly known with weapons, skulls, and sometimes blood. She could remember more but she was too busy staring at that symbol of that ship.  

The symbol on that flag was a hand forming a fist and there was a sword behind the fist. She wonders what was the hand meant but she knew the weapon symbol well.

Violence.

The merchant ship quakes itself, and the woman fell on her butt. Stella decided to stay still on the ground, and as the ship quakes causing to swing side to side. The woman slides across the floor but was able to hold on as the ship quakes once more.

After a while, the explosions had stopped and she could hear more shouts and the sound of gunfire outside the cabin.

Out of nowhere, Stella felt the ship shakes as something was slam against it. She figures it was the pirate ship and soon, there was footsteps that sound like they had jumped and landed on the deck.

Stella pales at the realization on what was happening. The pirates had boarded and she had nowhere to go.

She had heard of tales of pirates attacking when they’re abroad, and destroying the ship in the progress. But instead of that, there was silence.

Stella get up slowly and walks quietly to the door. She put her ear against the door and she could hear voices outside.

At first it was distinct and a bit hard to make it out. But once she pressed her ear hard, she can hear three voices speaking loud and clear.

The first one she had heard was the captain’s right away. She had knew his voice was gruff but she couldn’t but the way he had spoken. It got to be him.

On the other voices, they are hard to hear, however they sound calm and very convincing.

Soon, Stella figures quickly that they were making a deal.

“Take all the cargo you want!”

“See! This is easier than trying to kill us, yes?” That voice replied eagerly.

The other one sounds grumpy but points out something.

“Well, what about that cabin? Maps? Treasures? Gold?”

The woman widen her eyes and she had a feeling that the merchant captain had the same thought as hers.

“There’s nothing in that cabin, I don’t own a map or anything like that!” He shouts, but his nervousness betrayed him.

Stella pales more when she realized what a mistake he had made. Then her stomach sunk when the one of the pirates speaks up.

“Check that cabin.”

Stella turns around quickly. She scanned the room, but there was nothing to hide in here.

But she can’t give up, so she tried to walk to the desk. She was ready to hide behind the desk when she heard the doorknob wobbles then the door slammed aloud against the wall.

Stella turns around, her back against the desk and looks up.

She was… expecting a man. A male pirate in fact. That is what her father and the people had tell the tales about for as long as she could remember.

But no. It was a woman.

From the doorway, she is looking at a woman, with hair ginger and freckles across her face and that pirate smirks.

She was tall, and clad in a worn-out brown breeches, her dark blue tunic warped around by a single large red sashes on the waist, and a black vest on top of her tunic. She had  a blue striped bandanna she wore on her head and Stella doesn’t know how to feel about this.

“Well I'll be damned! Captain! It seems we got more than we thought so!" 

The woman shouts over her shoulder, and moves away for her captain to look in.

Stella’s eyes widen at this captain. They were dressed in a red waistcoat, and the usual pirate clothing as the other one but the difference is that she had massive brunette with a single red streak, and a tricone that looks like it had been used so many times it look old. The captain is shorter than the other pirate that stormed in and…

The pirate captain _is_ also a woman.  

Stella gulps in fear as the mysterious pirate captain grins.

“Aye, we do.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ A hour ago… _

The arrow moves in the compass that a woman was holding. She tilt her head to the side, watching where the North arrow points to. Its case was a bit of flaw and old, and yet she observes its arrow. It was pointing to nowhere. 

 

By nowhere, the arrow simply points to the endless ocean out there in the ship of hers. She was leaning on the railing, her hand holding the old compass. 

 

“Ye know that thing doesn’t work right?” 

 

She chuckles, putting the compass away. She could feel someone staring at her back. 

 

“I don’t know, Petra,” The woman says, “This compass had been entrusted me with me whole life.” 

 

She can feel Petra roll her eyes behind her, and she chuckles. The woman turn around to lean her back against the railing. She looks to the side, looking at a tall ginger-haired woman whose arms are crossed. 

 

“Come on, First mate!” She grins, “Ye knew why I always do that.” 

 

Petra sighs with a another eye roll. She nod afterward before saying, “Even so, yer still can’t rid of looking into things, don’t ye, _Captain Jesse_.” 

 

Jesse grins and Petra scoffs with a chuckle. 

 

The two soon stays quiet. The ocean was the only thing that was singing, it wasn’t until Petra looks up at the sky, feeling the wind against their skins. 

 

“We’re going west,” Petra begins, knowing Jesse would ask her about it, “The winds are blowing in that direction. I would say, we be out of pirates’ sea soon”

 

“Petra, are you forgetting something?,” Jesse turn around to lean on the railing, looking at Petra with a side smile, “We’re _pirates-_ ” 

 

“And my gods, we’re pirates.” Petra jests in quickly with a toothy grin, it had cause Jesse to barks a laugh at that. 

 

The laugh trail off as Jesse stays still, looking at the ocean that was endless and miles and miles away. 

 

“Hmm, it’s getting awful quiet out there.”

 

“We did plundered some poor sods and their ships a hour back. Yet, they got weak resources.” 

  
“Aye, then again, this had been our dream since we left home a few months ago.” The two grins at each other. 

 

“True that. However, the tales doesn’t lie. The ocean is much larger than we thought so.”

 

“Aye.” 

 

“Say…” 

 

The two look over their shoulders to see their crew. 

 

They’re a group of women, different body shapes and different skins, chattering among themselves. Most of them were checking the ropes and others are discussing about something else.  

 

But the main couple could see that they were thirsty from less rum their ship provided and most of them are singing the shanties but Jesse and Petra can hear the tiredness in their voices.

 

“...We need more rums.” Petra pointed out, and Jesse nod. 

 

“And meat?” 

  
“Jaysus yes, we haven’t had a nice meal in a while.” Petra groans, slapping her forehead with her palm making Jesse giggles before she asked again. 

 

“When’s our next visit to dock?”

 

Petra casts a skyward to the sky, then to the sun before looking at her. 

 

“Three to four days to Nitwita,” Petra guesses, “We left Swamplands two nights ago.” 

 

“Ugh, why do we sail to Nitwita again? Why can’t we go to Redstonia or Beacon Isle?” Jesse pouts, leaning more onto the railing and Petra raise a eyebrow at her. 

 

“Because Nitwita is the biggest tavern island for both pirates and merchants. We need materials from there quickly soon after. Beside, have you forget that Redstonia is one of the many dangerous islands, and Beacon Isle is only a month away to get there?” 

 

“You’re right.” Jesse sighs. 

 

Petra crosses her arms and said with a chuckle at that, “And Nitwita? We need to sell half of the cargo we got. More reales, more gunpowders and meals to get by.” 

 

Jesse sighs, nodding in agreement to that. The two stare off the ocean, the place quiet and peaceful as the ship drift quietly in the evening.

 

“So, after that deal. What’s our next plan?”

 

Jesse side glances Petra who only simply stare off the ocean. Jesse hums, thinking about the next plan.

 

Hell, even the future too.

 

Before Jesse can figure what’s next. Their lookout screams “ _SHIP!_ ” at the crow’s nest. 

 

The two look up and see a brown skinned woman pointing her finger in a direction. They follow her direction into the ocean.

 

Jesse and Petra smiles devilishly as they spotted a ship miles away. Petra pulled out her own telescope from her back pocket, and look through the lens.

 

“A merchant ship.” She pulled away quickly, and says joyfully, “Ready to get some rum barrels, right?”

 

“Ha! Always exciting to get that rum?” Jesse grins and Petra grins in return. 

 

Jesse turned around commands the crew to get up and get the ship going. The lower sails unfolded and the two turned to the wheel up at the back of their ship. The quartermaster is in the behind the wheel, already turning the ship as the captain and her first mate approached him. 

 

“Ready to ram them, huh?” He says, a teasing tone as Jesse chuckles and Petra makes a face. 

 

“Scoot off, Aiden.” Jesse says, hip knocking the quartermaster off the wheel softly, “Help the others with the ropes.”

 

The quartermaster-- Aiden-- simply gives a two fingered salute toward Jesse before running off to help. Petra grumbles, but doesn’t say it as she shouts the first command, 

 

“Ready to sail, lassies!” 

 

Just as she shout, the crew begins to unties the ropes and the sails were opened. When the crew yelled back, Jesse grins turning the wheel to the side. 

 

The ship moves to the direction that the lookout had pointed out and soon they begin to move forward the merchant ship. Jesse commands to sent a warning shot, which Petra repeats for a shooter to shoot it. 

 

“Now they spotted us.” Petra observes, having to bring up her telescope and put away, as they get near.

 

“Let them fear us, they be already late to get out of this mess.” Jesse smiles, ready to point their ship against the merchant ship’s hull. 

  
“Aye.” Petra agrees, holding onto the nearest railing as she watches the ship soon contact with that hull. 

 

All of the crew held themselves as they were meet with the impact but soon gain their footing as Petra went to shout for cannons that were already loaded to fire and guns-women ready to shoot on the merchant ship’s deck.

 

Their ship fires balls and bullets into the merchant ship, and the ship took damage. 

 

“Jaysus Notch, their ship is luxury but their hull are weak as water.” Petra scoffs. 

 

“Ha, good for us, bad for them.” Jesse flashes a toothy grin before commanding to fire more in which Petra repeats once more. 

 

After a few of avoiding the cannonballs when they sail away to dodge and few more bullets into that merchant ship. Petra had observed that the ship is now weak, with their hull already torn and their deck were slightly into pieces. That’s when Jesse widen her smile.

 

“Board the ship!” She shouts, and Petra repeats for the crew. All women including their quartermaster move around and some grabbed the nearest harpoon to throw at the ship. 

 

When it hits, the rope, that was attached to these harpoons, pulling the merchant ship closer. 

Jesse watches Aiden approaches her and they switch places. She patted Petra’s back to ready to be on board. Petra nod in return, and half of the crew pulled out their swords following their captain and the first mate into the deck of the merchant ship.

 

When they landed on the deck, Jesse screams a command causing the women to scream a war cry as they begin to cut down half of men that were staggering from the sudden ambush and the crew being all women.

 

The fight goes on a little longer than expected, which Petra comments these men must have the best captain and Jesse agrees when they were back to back at one point. It was a little while until Jesse heard a drop of the sword and she looks around.

 

“I give in! I give in!” A old man shouts, his hands in the air and the sword lying between his feet. The remain of the ones who are alive look at each other. They lowered their swords as Jesse’s girls raised their swords toward their chest. 

 

Jesse and Petra look each other and grins. 

 

Petra commanded the women to round the mens in ropes but only the captain and the first mate was left. 

 

Jesse was the first to speak up once the fight became a silence. 

 

“Cargo? Barrels?” She says, her eyes squinted and twinkling with a devilish smile as the old man--the Captain of this poor ship-- pulled a tight smile behind his beard. He gives these women a hard look before he speaks.

 

“Take all the cargo you want!”

 

“See!” Jesse gestures around, “This is easier than trying to kill us, yes?” 

 

Jesse flashes a toothy smile, and side glances at Petra look over her shoulder, jerk her head at their girls, who begins eventually to gather whatever cargo and barrels the merchant ship provided. Hopefully there’s enough rums for the next few nights. 

 

Petra turn to notice the cabin below the wheel and pointed out.

 

“Well, what about that cabin? Maps? Treasures?” 

 

The two sees the captain’s eyes widen and he speaks louder than he meant to and Jesse hides her smile as the Captain turned to pale.

 

“There’s nothing in that cabin, I don’t own a map or anything like that!” He lied, and the two glances at each other knowing he was already in deep.

 

“Check the cabin.” Jesse says, and Petra goes off. The captain was ready to run after her, but Jesse was quick to act.

 

She pulled out her sword in quick reflexes and soon,  the blade touches his neck. 

 

“Move yer ass, or ye will be  _ down _ .” Jesse speaks, soft but sharp and a threatening tone underneath her voice. She cast a glance at the old man who only swallows, nodding his head too quick. 

 

“Captain!” 

 

The two looks to the cabin, with Petra grinning with a gleam in her eyes. 

 

“It seems we got more than we thought so!” 

 

Jesse looks at the old man again. His eyes were wide and popping, fearing that he will be dead in that moment for just lying. Instead of a angry pirate to murder him in cold blood he had expected, Jesse only smiles.

 

She pulled away the sword and he sighs shakily in relief, only that he was knocked out afterward. 

 

“Oops.” Jesse said, holding the blunt bottom of her sword as she watches him drop to the floor. She turns around, looking at this old man’s young quartermaster with glasses, who was the only one beside the captain not to be tied. 

 

She gives him the hard look, and speaks like as if she was talking to a baby. 

 

“After this, ye best take yer old man and yer crew away from here. Okay?” 

 

The young quartermaster nod hurriedly and stayed still in his spot, waiting for when Jesse and her crew leaves. 

 

She smiles at him again, giving him a bow before she turn around. 

 

Jesse approaches Petra and the cabin. Petra saw her and had a grin still as she move to the side. Jesse peeks to get the better look and a grin was forming on her face. 

 

There was a woman, a noblewoman, from the look of her fancy dress, leaning against the desk. Her blonde hair were falling off from her shoulder, and she has the doe-est eyes the two women ever seen before. They knew they caught her on spot. 

 

Jesse simply grins at the prettiest woman she ever lays her eyes on. 

 

“Aye, we do.”

 

* * *

 

They left the merchant ship licking their own injuries as it sail away in the ocean. 

 

Jesse watches them go and Petra sighs.

 

“Don’t complain.” Jesse glances at Petra with a small smile, and she roll her her eyes, “Ye knew some of them had families.”

 

It was true. While they were tying the men up before, they noticed some of them have rings in their necklaces. A way of showing they’re married. Even the captain had a ring, two rings even. They knew he had two partners back home.  

 

“Aye. I hope that glasses kid wouldn’t report us in.” Jesse snorted.

 

“Doubt it, and beside, I’m pretty sure we’re a bit heavy under our bounty since we left home.”

 

“True.” Petra grins. 

 

The two stare off as they see that ship was gone now. 

 

“So, that noble lass.” Petra brings up and Jesse leans on the railing. 

 

“She is a fine looking one.” The two looks over their shoulder to Jesse’s cabin where they knew they locked her in there with their best girls guarding the door. 

 

“She’s hell pretty.” Petra comments, her mind already wandering off to the deep of the sea. 

 

“Don’t.” The First mate snapped to reality and look at her captain.

  
“Don’t?” 

 

Jesse only stares at her and Petra frowns. 

 

“Ye always let me--”

  
“Yes and I doubt she will take it as yes.” 

 

“What?” Petra leans on the railing, looking at the captain, “Jesse, ye knew It’s easier to convince. And fast. She look enough to be important! Anything to figure out what the Crown--”

 

“Petra, I doubt it.” Jesse cuts in, “If I was right about her being a noble lass, she wouldn’t say  _ yes _ ,” She stresses it. 

 

The two stares at each other, and they both knew how much they hate doing this. Then Jesse sighs. 

 

“I knew ye can, but,” She stares off the sea, “With how we nearly plundered that ship? She is not going to trust us. Which, unlike tavern girls you always bedded with.” 

 

“Then what are we’re going to do?” Petra says, knowing just how quick this woman could think on her feet just as she was quick with her sword. But as soon as Jesse open her mouth, Petra widen her eyes. 

 

“We make her feel like she belongs here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is done and completed! you have now meet the (gayest) pirates ever! sorry it took a lot to double check it, and i think i'm pretty flaw at writing action scenes, but i hope to get better at that in future chapters! 
> 
> sooooo see ya in the next chapter, buh-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Stella couldn’t believe herself.

 

Only a hour or so ago, she was standing on the deck, leaving the port, leaving her childhood behind in hope of having a new life out in the mainlands.

 

Instead, she stand still in the middle of a unfamiliar cabin, her eyes wary of the surroundings.

 

Surely, there is a desk, a master bed she wondered how these ruffians even fit that in. There were scattered items and documents on the desk, and on the cabinets, and on a few containers.

 

What’s strange is… From her father’s tales, he said that the pirates put hostages down inside the deck. One poor sod, her father says, was stuck there for days. Never seen the sun or the surface in the end.

 

Instead, she’s in the cabin rather than inside the deck-- whatever the place that used as their own prison is down somewhere.  

 

Other than the cabin itself, Stella looks at the door-- the only way out and knew there were two guards-- _women who are pirates_ \-- guarding the door. If she tried to pry it open and escape, she was sure one or two of them will catch her in no time.

She huffs, and looks around. With a thought of escaping in her mind, Stella begun to look around the cabin. She had ignored the bed, as there are discard clothes on floor nearby. She makes a face at that, rolling her eyes at whoever this lady captain is. She was sure a mess.

 

Moving on, the cabinets were locked and tight, which is very unlike of this pirate captain here. She doesn’t see any key lying around, and then she glances at the shelves. They’re mostly books-- books she had seen before and she raised a eyebrow at the book that talked about ships-- the same kind of volume she had read in her pastime. Then she stopped.

 

There’s the statue of a eagle, it look rough but the shape is so perfect. It look almost like a realistic eagle. She reached touch the statue before she flinched her hand away when the door suddenly opened.

 

The captain from before appears and Stella took the time to look at her.

 

She was… small-- petite and yet her face tells her she had a strong structure with a round shape. Her hair is so untamed, almost like a lion’s mane and when she turned to see Stella.  
  
Stella can’t help but notice her eyes, brown eyes that looks so stormy, then Stella blinks when that captain smirks.

 

The pirate captain closed the door behind her and leans on it. Her arms crossed over her chest and speaks.

 

“How ye fitting in my cabin?”

 

“Your cabin?” Stella scoffs as she stomp toward the captain, “This… This _cabin_ of yours is a disaster! A prison!”

 

Stella’s face is so close to the captain and Stella thought she swears she see the captain’s surprised look before it goes back to her usual smirk.

 

“Why, thank ye!” The captain bows and Stella have to look at this unladylike woman bowing her before pushing her aside as she move her way toward the desk. The captain twirl around and her back lands against the desk, “I’m glad it serving ye so well!”

 

Stella blinks, remembering to close her mouth that had been dropped the whole time and huffs.

 

_That-- that-- that bastard!_

  
Just as Stella decide to retort and hopes to the God that this woman will be mad enough to get her off this horrifying ship.

 

Instead, the captain tilt her head, her arms had crossed once more and stares at her as she speaks.

 

“Ye be wondering why yer here with us and not with yer… ship?”

 

“The ship belong to the merchant’s for the Crown.” Stella corrected the captain quickly, then continued afterward, “And _yet_ , you leave them alone but brought me here? Why’s that?”  
  
She watched the captain chuckles to herself and Stella wished she could slap that pretty-- _terrible_ grin. The captain look her up and down slowly as possible, making Stella feel so self-conscious, before the captain licks her lips then answered.

 

“Yer noble, and yer familiar with the Crown, aye?”

 

“I-- o-of course, I am!” Stella frowns, “So what of it?”

 

“Crown,” The captain raise a finger at that, then makes two, “And information on them.”

  
  
Stella squints, her fists clenched as she look at her.

 

“What do you need it for?” Stella says, keeping herself composed.

 

“Ah well,” Jesse twirls her hand at that, “To figure what the Crown was doing. Ye know, master plans and all…” Then she smirks, “And maybe destroying them in the process.”

 

Stella widen her eyes and shakes her head, her voice becoming a bit higher than before.

 

“I wouldn’t give you such information like that!” She nearly screams, rejecting the offer and the captain blinks.

 

The captain exhales before she chuckles to herself. Shaking her head, the captain makes a twirl gesture before continue to speak.  

 

“Oh really? Why can’t you give me them?”

 

“Pirates.” Stella answered the obvious truth and ending it with spite, “All of you. You _are_ a pirate.”

 

She thinks she saw the captain’s eyes harden at that before it goes away, as she raised her hands, speaking with a chuckle once more.

 

“Ah, aye, aye, that we are.”

 

She turn her hands around as she lower them down and Stella stares at the captain warily. The two stares at each other and all Stella can do is look at this captain’s brown eyes. They’re stormy and seems so determined. She snapped out of it when she heard what the captain said.

 

“Well, damned am I so?” Stella looks up to see the captain putting her hands on her hip and she could see her eye twitching at that-- oh? Did she realized Stella wasn’t going to give information in so easily?

 

Stella almost smiles to herself but stop herself as the captain continued.

 

“What a shame is it?” The captain looks at her and Stella stares at her and the captain’s eyes… are they _twinkling_?

 

“There’s another beside that.” Stella squints at her once more.

 

“What is it?”

 

The captain smirks, moves away from the desk, and looks at her. More, like she looks _up_ at her due to her height but the aura of the captain still put the fear in Stella as she gulps quietly.

 

They stare at each other for a minute or so until the captain breaks the silence.

 

“We want ye to join our crew.”

 

* * *

 

 

This damn noble woman is hard to get out of it. She nearly regret not asking Petra to come in and -- no. It wouldn’t work, this woman looks like she works for the Crown and seems like the type of person who would say no.

 

Then again, Jesse need that information, if she or _Petra_ could figure--

 

No. Don’t think about it right now.

 

Think about how to _deal_ with this beautiful yet stubborn noblewoman in front of her.

 

That woman is taller than her, Jesse had observed since entering her cabin, but not as tall as Petra is and her brunette is neat and her dress screams noble so Jesse assumed she’s from a wealthy family.

 

Jesse really thought this woman was a snob, but the captain was nearly surprised when that woman had been so angry and _yet_ she was so composed at the same time. As if she had dabbles in the politics.

 

Or she studied?

 

Jesse really hoped this woman really does work for the Crown. However, for now, the captain’s antics doesn’t seem to impress her at all and rather than trying to be a flirt, that woman doesn’t seem to notice that, other than being so displeased.

 

And so angry.

 

Jesse is starting to like her already.

 

She tried to offer to give her that information and the noblewoman turned that down so easily. Jesse was sort of expecting her to give in, knowing how fragile _some_ noblewomen are. But this woman isn’t and she was right that she wasn’t like the tavern girls Petra always take--

 

Jesse shakes her thoughts off that and focus on this woman before.  

 

But no matter what how she tried, that woman seems to keep her foot on the ground and her eyes-- like the earth itself-- was storming with disaster in the sight.

 

“Well, damned am I so?” Jesse finally speaks, realizing this woman wouldn’t give up so easily. She had her hands on the hip, “What a shame is it?” Jesse continues,

 

“There’s another beside that.” Jesse says, her eyes twinkling as she twirl her finger around in the air.

 

“What is it?” The woman squints at her.

 

Jesse smirks, she move away from the desk as she walk closer to woman. Sure, she’s a bit shorter than her but she could see the fear in her eyes and she tilt her head to the side.

 

“We want ye to join our crew.”

 

“W-what!?” That woman widen her eyes, shaking her head at what Jesse had offered, “No! Absolutely not! I do not  know you or your-- your terrible crew! Full of horrid pirates! I refused to join you and your ruffians!”

 

She watched the woman back away slowly, shaking her head when she said these and Jesse crossed her arms, raising a eyebrow.   

 

“Ah, so that’s a no?” Jesse speaks. Then she points her thumb over her shoulder, toward the ocean, “Then speak truth, would ye be sure ye want to be out and over the plank? Into the _ocean_?”

 

“I-- What?” The woman stuttered, her eyes widen at what Jesse had said, and she shakes her head once more, “of course not! I--”

 

Jesse watches her eyes looking behind her, to the back window and Jesse tried to hides her smile.

 

 _Treasure be damned!_ Jesse thinks to herself, reveling on the fact this woman is realizing that there’s no way she _cannot_ get out of here.

  
“For ye reminder,” Jesse continues as her eyes twinkled, “We wouldn’t be seeing a island for, at least, four days.”

 

Then she looks over her shoulder, squinting at the weather outside of the back window. “Only if the weather speak of raging storms, then we will have a whole week then.”

 

That woman sucks in air and Jesse looks at her, giving her a smirk as she can feel herself so _pleased._

 

“I-- you--” The woman blew out her nose and Jesse’s eyes were once again twinkling as the woman speaks at last, “I… will think about it.”

  
Jesse chuckles, and walk by her to the door.

  
“Then think about it until morrow. Or now, if you had decided already.” Jesse muses as she reached the door, opening it.  

 

“W-what!? Where can I-I sleep then?” Jesse smiles herself when she heard that, now knowing that this woman finally realized what she had gotten herself in.

 

_She is really interesting, huh?_

 

Jesse thought to herself with a smirk, and she look over her shoulder with a toothy smile.

 

“Ye can use my bed for tonight.” Jesse says, looking away so she doesn’t need to see the woman’s terrified look as she leave and shut the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

She can’t be _serious_. Can she?

 

Stella had stare at the door with utter shock and then she nearly trip as she tried to back away.

 

She look around the cabin with frantic look, and then the back window. Where ocean is seen, no islands or ships are anywhere right now.

 

She can feel her chest tighten, realizing just what madness she had gotten herself in.

 

The offer to join the crew? Madness! Traitorous! Unfairness! _Disloyal to the Crown_!

 

But she drop to her knees, as the harsh truth hits her in the stomach. Her hands flies to her chest, as if she were to hold herself together.

 

She couldn’t believe what she had gotten herself in.

 

Just a few hours ago, she was leaving to move to the mainlands.

 

Now, she sits in the enemy ship and when she look out the window. Stella feel useless, and then… she thinks.

 

She stand up slowly, her hands are shaking at the thought of being stuck here for who knows how long. But her mind was gearing up, she was _thinking_.

 

Stella looks out the window and she formed a plan.

 

Stella will join the crew, she had decided, then she will try to _escape_ and warn the Crown.

 

She will warn her father about these pirates for keeping her hostage, Stella had concluded and turned to face the door.

 

She stay determined as she begin to  move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, LONG TIME NO SEE, KJDFJKASJFA
> 
> ahem, i uh haven't touch this fanfic in a year since the last update and i am so sorry, as life happened as well as the fact my motivation to write stuff was dwindling but lately, i'm slowly getting back into it! 
> 
> sorry, this chapter is more focused on the deal between these two but hey! this chapter is a bit long to make up for the lost time annnnd you get to see what kind of Jesse she is, and what a frustrated stubborn Stella is! B)


End file.
